Gratefulness love
by Littleblackrose
Summary: He save her from a murder scene 8 years ago and she has been in love with him since that day, but is it a gratefulness love or is it the real thing? Pairing SS and TE


A gratefulness love?

He save her from a murder scene 8 years ago and she has been in love with him since that day, but is it a gratefulness love or is it the real thing? Pairing SS and TE

Chapter one "A Strange Bond"

A family of three members was on their first family vacation in Shangai, the mother and the daughter were playing with marbles and the father was writing a letter. The little girl was laughing, she knew she love this game, and she also knew that she love both of her parents, and that they love her back, what she didn't knew was that her life was about to change in just a minute.

Oh, no the marble went under the bed! The mother said

I go get it mommy! Said the girl going under the bed to grab the marble, and in that moment some men wearing black clothe broke in to the room . The little girl was so scared that she stayed under the bed

What the hell is going on? Said the father getting up from the desk he was sitting

My boss wish to speak to you! Said one of the men that went in

And a woman went in

What the hell are you doing here? Said the mother looking at the woman that went into the house, obviously she knew the woman

Shut up bitch! The woman said and then shot the mother in the head and she felt on the floor with blood coming out of her mouth and the hole in her head, the little girl almost scream but held her voice back

What the hell did you do? Are you crazy? Said the father when he saw what she did

This is your chance you'll live if you come back with me! The woman said sitting in the bed and placing her gun on her jacket

F… You, I rather die than going with you! The father answer kneeling down next to his wife's body

Fine! Guys you know what to do! Said the woman.. oh, before I go I have to tell you, that you were a really good f….! she said leaving.

And the guys took out their guns and shut him, killing him. Then they left, and the little girl under the bed started crying

Girl: mommy, daddy!

A few hours later the room was feel with cops and the two best detectives in Hong Kong, PI Li and PI Hiragizawa. The hotel outside was full of reporters

So detective Li what do you think about this murder? Ask one police officer to the detective

Li: I think………

He was about to answer but he heard a whimpering that came from under the bed,

Police one: what is ……

Li: sssshhhh!

He walked slowly towards the bed, kneeling in front of it and looking under.

Oh my god, quickly call an ambulance! Said Li when he saw the little girl under the bed .He wanted to pull the girl but move away. No, it's ok, come on out I won't hurt you! He said to her again

The warm on his voice gave security to the little girl, so she went out, shivering. Everyone in the room was looking at her.

I'm detective Li Syaoran, you're gonna be fine now! He said to her looking directly into her eyes

She looked in to his eyes and then fainted

Syaoran: hurry up with that ambulance!

What? Another body?. Ask moment PI Hiragizawa who was going in to the room

No, a witness! Syaoran said looking at the girl in his arms

Soon the ambulance came and took the girl to the hospital

So,Eriol, what do you have? Syaoran asked without taking his eyes away from the two bodies looking for some sort of evidence

Well, they were all a family, the guy was Fujitaka kinomoto, archaeologist and teacher in Hong Kong university he was 52 years old and she is Nadeshiko Kinomoto, she was studying archaeology in Hong Kong university and was a model, very well known model and is 32! Eriol said searching through the files

What about the little girl? Syaoran asked, showing a little more interest in the girl

Her name is Sakura Kinomoto, she's studying in Tak Sun primary school she's 8 years old! Eriol said, she's turning 9 tomorrow.

Search for any relatives, in the mean while I'm going to the hospital to check on her! Syaoran said stepping out of the room

ok! Eriol said, leaving the room behind Syaoran

Syaoran left the room and the hotel towards the hospital. When he reached the hospital asked the nurse about the girl and she told him that she was in a room with a police officer outside and that she was awake.

She told you anything? He asked to the police officer

No, I couldn't go in there, when she woke up and saw what happened she stared crying hysterically calling for her parents, it was so heart breaking! He said at the verge of crying too

Ok, I'm going in anyway I need to ask her a few questions! Syaoran said going in to the room and saw the little girl whimpering and shivering. Syaoran: hi!

Are you gonna help me! Sakura asked him looking to him with his eyes full of tears

I'm gonna try, but I need your help! He answered back to her

Sakura: ok!

Did you see any of their faces? He asked her, taking a notepad out this gabardine

No, I only ….. heard their voices, and there was a woman between them! She said sobbing

Do you remember what they said? He asked her again

She was….. She was saying something to my father but he said no and she order the men to kill him! She answered

Before Syaoran could say anything Eriol came in to the room showing him a file

Syaoran: I'll be right back, ok?

Sakura: ok!

He left the room.

What did you find? Syaoran asked him

Eriol: well, she doesn't have any relatives alive!

Syaoran: ok, this mean she's leaving …….

And before he could continue the press came

Reporter 1: is it true that the girl is alive?

Reporters: what's her name?

Calm down, everyone please! Eriol told them

All of them went quiet

Eriol: lamentably the girl died from a heart attack!

Reporters 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,8: what was her name?

Syaoran: that information in classified; now if you please leave this hall, we'll really appreciate it!

They all left and Eriol and Syaoran went in to the room and found her asleep

Eriol: what are we going to do, she's not safe here!

Syaoran: there's only one place she'll be safe!

Eriol: where?

Syaoran: with my aunt Yuri in Japan!

8 years later 2

I'm Sakura Kimonoto and I'm 16, I live in Tomoeda, that's in Japan, I've been living here for 8 years now. 8 long years has passed since that day I lost both of my parents, Syaoran brought me here for protection and I'm really happy that he did that if it wasn't for him and Eriol I'll be dead by now.

I have two best friend, one of them is a girl, her name is Tomoyo Daidouji and the other one is a boy his name is Thomas Daidouji, my pet name for him is Tommy, he's Tomoyo's older brother and I also have a crush too, he's name Syaoran Li, yeah, I'm in love with him, I've been since I met him, that day when I looked in to his brown amber eyes I felt some sort of attraction to them… they were so bright.

Anyway, he's coming tomorrow, he and Eriol have come every year to see how I'm doing, I'm glad their coming that way they can meet Tomoyo.

Anyway I have to go and get ready for school, so see ya later.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Hi there here's another cardCaptor fic I hope you like it. I modified the format of this story, and I'll do that with all my other stories, except with "I want you back" and "Tokyo Girl" I lost both of them.


End file.
